scpf_foundation_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Suginami
Site-32 After Dr. Suginami left. ''--------------------------------------------------------------------------->'' MEMETIC KILL AGENT ACTIVATED CONTINUED LIFE SIGNS CONFIRMED-REMOVING SAFETY INTERLOCKS File 034 Opening----------------------------------------- Alias: Dr. Suginami Clearance: REDACTED Positions: Director of the Scientific Department-Mobile Task Force Unit Epsilon-11 "Nine Tailed Fox" History: The farthest the Dr. Suginami files history will go to is Level-3, Security Captain. Later achieved Assistant Director and attained Level-4. Later moved to MTF And became the Task Force Leader of Nu-7 "Hammer Down". Joined the Scientific Department and shortly became a Senior Researcher, Later became the Director. Attains Level-5, Transferred to MTF Epsilon-11 "Nine Tailed Fox". Side notes: Dr. Suginami is not alowed to come into direct contact with any nuclear or other WMDs per order of O5 command. (See Incident 94-1) May only be permitted in direct contact of nuclear weaponary with permission from O5-█. (See Addendum 94-A) Days since onsite warheads were activated: ''2'' Quotes: "All your problems, Can be solved with the help of a nuclear bomb" "Oh me? I'm an applicant, now do you mind getting me the D-Class for 096?" "What? How was I supposed to know it would make that big of an explosion?" "SCP-999 Is out, all MTF units respond!" Staff Notes: Hey, I saw your Memetic Kill agent was malfunctioning, so I went ahead and added ten. '' -''Agent Doubt I left some nice tomatoes for you, maybe make a pun or two whilst near them. ''-Dr. British'' Wait, this guy has nukes? ''-Task Force Unit Sky'' Hey Dr. Suginami, I need to you nuke this subject's ashes twice for me. Thanks. ''-Executive Director Kellin'' If Dr. Suginami tells you to drive out to a desert because he said he was going to give you a "surprise" I suggest you not agree to meet up with him. He wont show up, however a replica of Castle Bravo might show up. -Dr. ████ I know how Suginami might be a bit...destructive, but it does make me wonder how the hell a guy who detonated the warheads at Site-██ is still the Science Department Director, and never got demoted even ONCE. ''-Head Researcher Logik'' = Because i'm absolutely fabulous. = Incident 94-1 ' Security footage: Warhead silos of Site-██ is shown, Dr. Suginami is shown entering the nuclear silo casually walking inside. Suginami starts to press buttons on the main console and an alarm activates and the sites evacuation notice is sounded. 20 minutes later the Alpha and Omega warheads activate. Site-██ Destroyed. Addendum 94-A ' O5-█: Why the hell did you activate the warheads at Site-██ Dr. Suginami: Oh please we all know that site was subject for demolition. Its outdated and the security measures are terrible, anyways it was just a storage facility. O5-█: That doesn't change the fact that you blew up an entire facility that was never officially subject for demolition. Dr. Suginami: Hey at least no one got caught in the blast. I made sure everyone got out, I think. Also have you seen Dr. █████ around? I needed to talk to him about something. O5-█: No I don't know where Dr. █████ is! Your off subject! You blew up an entire site without consent from any of the O5 council! Dr. Suginami: Oh well, I have to attend a meeting soon, are we almost done? O5-█: First, how the hell did you get all the way out of the facility before it exploded? Dr. Suginami: Uh, well you see i'm very good at improvising... O5-█: You will not be aloud to go near any nuclear bomb on this planet again. ' Addendum 14-C ' O5-█: How. Dr. Suginami: Hm? O5-█: I'm asking you how the hell you managed to shuttle a "Red matter" bomb off to another planet blowing the entire planet up! Dr. Suginami: Well you said I couldn't blow up any nuclear devices on the planet so I set a timer on a prototype and shuttled it off to another planet to see how well it worked. O5-█: You annihilated an entire planet, do you realize how hard it is to cover that up? Dr. Suginami: I'm afraid not. O5-█: At this rate you will find yourself under constant surveillance.. ' Incident 38-1 ' feed shows Dr. Suginami standing outside Gate-C with a large cannon-type object O5-█: What's that, whats he doing with that, what the hell is the going to do. E-D Kellin: '''Looks like something that will make a big boom. '''O5-█: STOP SUGINAMI FROM ACTIVATING WHATEVER THE HELL THAT DEVICE IS NOW, ALL SECURITY DEPLOY TO GATE-C IMMEDIATELY. shown to apprehend Dr. Suginami and bring him into questioning ' Addendum 38-1 ' O5-█: What was that. Dr. Suginami: It was a gun that removed coulombs force in a certain targeted area. I had taken the liberty to nicknamed it the Paverschlev MKIV. O5-█: What would happen to the effected area. Dr. Suginami: It depends, if it was aimed at a planet it would collapse into a neutron star. If it were aimed at say an entire solar system it would turn into a hyper nova. O5-'''█: And this was a good idea why? '''Dr. Suginami: Always wanted to see a hype nova form. O5-█: I have no words. ' ' = Addendum 38-2 = It seems you've all forgotten how Dr. Suginami isn't allowed within 500 aU(astronomical units) of any explosive. He's destroyed enough planets and major cities by now. AND WHO IN THE HELL ALLOWED HIM TO DESIGN A WARHEAD ROOM?-O5-5 ''Edit: Nor is he allowed anywhere near anything that removes coulombs force from an area.-O5-5'